A person having a broken leg, ankle, foot, arm, wrist, hand, etc., may have an orthopedic cast formed about the broken limb for protection during healing. In the case of casts used for setting limbs such legs, feet, etc., an opening may be left at the forward end of the cast through which portions of the patient's feet, toes, etc., may project outwardly. In the case of casts used for setting broken arms, wrists, etc., portions of the patient's hand, fingers, etc., may also project outwardly. These exposed limbs may subjected to cold temperatures, snow, water (e.g., rain), excessive moisture, excessive sunlight (e.g., UV rays), etc., making the patient uncomfortable. These exposed limbs may also be subjected to further injury, may become soiled or dirty, may present an unattractive appearance, etc.
These exposed limbs projecting from the cast may be covered, protected, etc., with, for example, a makeshift article such as a cut stocking, sock, etc. Such makeshift devices may also present an unattractive appearance. These makeshift devices may also not provide adequate physical protection for the exposed limbs and may also not provide adequate protection and comfort against colder weather, snow, rain, moisture, sunlight, etc. Even when a protective cover is used, such covers may not reliably remain in place when subjected to outside forces or natural stresses during movement by the patient. A limb protective cover which permanently encloses the exposed limb(s) may also not be considered satisfactory because it may be necessary for the physician, doctor, veterinarian, other medical personnel, etc., as well as the patient, to examine the exposed limb(s) occasionally to determine whether blood circulation is adequate, as well as for other medical reasons.